Vampire Love
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Cuando amas a una persona no importa que tan diferentre sean, si el amor se da no importa....No es asi soul....? Cuantas lecciones no tines que aprender para defender lo tuyo....Soul X Maka capitulo 13 LEMMON Y FINAL! Gracias por leer -
1. Chapter 1

Bueno estaba a las 12:25 am tratando de descomponer una canción……Cuando….

Nacieron las chicas su… ejemm nahh no es cierto….

Muy bien aquí les dejo un nuevo fic…!!!!!

Solo el prologo…..Banzai……..

Narrado desde el punto de vista de soul….

********************************************************************************

Capítulo I.

Prologo.

Me encontraba completamente solo dentro de aquella celda qué tal parecía, sería mi única compañía, durante toda mi miserable existencia…. Una existencia que despreciaba ser… un vampiro…

Me encontraba desconsolado y resignado a la soledad y vacio dentro de mi celda, cuando de repente te vi ahí parada frente a mi celda, la luz blanca de aquel pasillo, te iluminaba, te iluminaba como si tú fueras un bello y hermoso ángel perdido en el inframundo.

Te acercaste cada vez mas asía mí celda y me observaste durante un momento…. Acércate murmure… obedeciste sin oponerte… dime…necesitas algo preguntaste mientras te arrodillabas frente a mi celda… si… murmure….mientras te tomaba del rostro y te besaba…

Necesitaba tus labios, locamente, aunque te acabara de conocer… necesitaba tus labios loca y desesperadamente…

Me separe de tus labios y te mire, me miraste… nos miramos… los guardias llegaron y me separaron de tu hermoso rostro, te mire y te lo suplique… deseaba estar con tigo… me sentía vivo…

Los guardias me jalaron… y tú me tomaste por la chaqueta….me jalaron mas fuerte y al fin me alejaron de ti….

Sabía a donde me dirigía, sabía que sería mi final…. Pero un ángel guardián llego… y ese ángel eras tú…

Continuara….

********************************************************************************Bueno, bueno este fic… se me ha ocurrido una noche de desvelo en casa de una amiga!!! ^o^

Hehehe en lo personal este fic será corto…. Solo lo he escrito porque tenía la idea en mi cabeza durante hace algunos días…*w*

Okis…amm y por cierto… no es que haiga abandonado mi fic… del peligro de amar solo que en estos momentos, me he encontrado en un dilema de "no inspiración para el fic…."xD pero no se preocupen pronto tendrán la continuación del fic!!!!

Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola , regrese!!!!! Y peor que nunca!!!!!!muahahaha

Bueno pues aquí le dejo el capitulo dos…

Disfrútenlo!!!!!

***************************************************************************

Capitulo dos:

Me jalaban por un obscuro pasillo hasta donde me esperaba mi final seguro, ahí frente a mi se encontraba, un hombre alto de aspecto elegante y pelirrojo, un caza vampiros…Spirit Albarn-san

Evans – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente- se sabe que eres un vampiro condenado desde hace 100 años

Si- le mire un tanto confuso-y eso que…

Hoy por fin tu agonía terminara- me dijo mientras me miraba-

Aunque sabía que algún día me llegaría el final, en ese momento no quería irme, no quería terminar así, baje mi mirada esperando mi final, mi inevitable final.

Espera!!!!!!!!- escuche gritar a una voz femenina muy familiar, obligándome a levantar la vista-espera, padre!!!!!

Maka!!??- dijo Spirit mientras volteaba a ver a la chica- Maka, te dije que no podías entrar en este cuarto….Y además hija mía, déjame terminar mi trabajo, este vampiro debe morir….

No!-dijo aquella chica mientras se interponía entre su padre y yo - No lo are!!!! No dejare que mates a este chico!!!

Pero es un vampiro-dijo Spirit….

Y eso que… yo lo quiero, quiero llevármelo a casa.-dijo la chica con un leve tono entre infantil y mimado- es mi cumpleaños y lo que quiero es a ese chico!!!!

Ma…Maka…. Estas segura, es un vampiro…..

Claro, no importa yo lo quiero- la chica dio un pequeño golpe en el piso con su pie.

Spirit suspiro-bueno si mi linda Maka es lo que quiere…entonces señores acompáñenme a hablare con shinigami sama.

Gracias papi!!! -dijo la chica mientras llevaba sus manos tras su espalda- en ese caso me retirare a casa!! Y me llevare a… a-me miro- tu eres

Sonreí- Soul Eater Evans….

Si me llevare a Soul ala casa y te esperare ahí….

Esta bien Maka nos vemos, y Evans mucho cuidado con mi hija….

Llegamos a una gran mansión y ahí la chica me invito a pasar, ella sabia muy bien que yo no podía entrar por la puerta de su casa si ella no me invitaba, al entrar me llevo directo a un cuarto donde me dio un traje negro, con una camisa roja, la mire unos minutos en silencio…

Maka Albarn?? Cierto-pregunte mientras me giraba a verla-

Así es, y tu Soul….

Si, sabes, el hecho de besarte no significo nada…no tenias porque rescatarme, solo lo hice por que han pasado 100 años de no besar a nadie, solo por eso y no……

Makaaa-chop!!!

Me vi interrumpido por un librazo en mi cabeza….

No seas idiota, mismo pienso yo, solo lo hice para molestar a mi padre- me miro un momento molesta y salió de la habitación.

Pocos minutos después ya me encontraba vestido y listo para irme de esa casa, ya había colocado un pie fuera de la casa cuando un grito me hizo detenerme, había sido un grito de Maka, sacudí mi cabeza un momento estaba a punto de irme cuando de nuevo lo escuche, otro grito, rápidamente Salí corriendo a donde prevenían los gritos… que le había pasado a Maka

Cada vez gritaba mas, me estremecí al pensar que algo le pasara… seguí corriendo y un aroma muy peculiar me llego el aroma de sangre… la sangre de Maka…

Continuara……

***********************************************************************************

Bueno hehehe y esto es lo que pasa cuando tines demasiado tiempo libre una imaginasion un tanto loca!!!

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 de mi fic!!!

***************************************************************************

Capitulo 3:

Llegue hasta la puerta del cuarto de maka, trate de abrir la puerta pero tal paresia que estaba atorada, nada impediría que viera porque maka gritaba, tome un poco de impulso y de una patada rompí la puerta.

Ahí frente a mí estaba maka tirada en el suelo bajo un charco de sangre, corrí hasta ella y pude ver como mantenía su mano en un costado de su vientre, estaba tapando la herida…

MAKA! –Grite- quien te hizo esto!!!!??

Vam...Vampiros…-murmuro mientras me miraba- Soul… corre…-murmuro mientras cerraba poco a poco sus ojos…

MAKA!! –volví a gritar, la cargue en brazos y Salí de la habitación, lo mas seguro es que los vampiros aun estuvieran en la casa, corrí hasta la habitación donde me había cambiado y coloque maka en la cama…

Lo primero que hice fue buscar que no tuviera alguna marca en el cuello, no me gustaría que una persona tan hermosa como ella viviera en un mudo como el mío.

Lo bueno era que no tenia dicha marca, lo siguiente era parar la sangre, me tarde un poco pero finalmente detuve el sangrado, unos cuantos minutos después maka despertaba poco a poco, me sentí muy feliz…

Soul…-dijo mientras se incorporaba- donde, donde estoy…

Estas en la habitación donde me diste la ropa…

Vaya, ya veo…Y LOS VAMPIROS QUE ME ATACARON DONDE ESTAN……

Ellos no están se fueron…- me equivoque-

Vaya, vaya… mírenlo que tenemos aquí, el vampiro mas torpe de todos…-dijo una voz chillona.

Vampiro, pero este ni a mosquito llega… -interrumpió otra voz, pero esta era femenina- nunca en su vida ha bebido sangre...

Evans…cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo un hombre que salía de entre las sombras y detrás de el 2 mujeres mas.

Váyanse de esta casa -dije mientras me colocaba frente a maka para protegerla- no tienen nada que hacer aquí…

Claro que tenemos, esta es hija de un caza vampiros, ¿acaso no sabes lo delicioso de la sangre de caza vampiros?-dijo una de las mujeres.

Este que va a saber no es mas que una desgracia en nuestra estirpe…

Ya me hartaste Evans quitate…-grito el hombre, me abstuve de obedecer y seguí frente a maka- no harás caso… maldito niño!!!!! Muere!!!!!

En un poco fracción de segundo aquel hombre me tenia atravesado el abdomen con su mano, me levanto un poco del piso y me arrojo asía la pared manchando todo de sangre…. podía escuchar todos los sonidos de la habitación, como murmullos y todo era en cámara lenta… así se sentía estar muerto, de nuevo…

SOUL!!!!!!!!!!-aunque todos los ruidos eran casi inaudibles pude oír el grito de maka llamándome desesperadamente- soul!!!!!!! soul!!!!! no!!!!Por favor!!! No soul!!! Tu no.

Ma...maka-mi voz se escuchaba como un pequeño zumbido en aquel gran cuarto…Como pude tome fuerzas y me levante, pude sentir como un poder que no conocía me llenaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sentía como si el deseo de proteger a maka fuera lo único que me llenaba…

Tu… suéltala –dije mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba maka, aquella mujer no obedeció- te he dicho que la sueltes!!!!-grite y tras esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos maka se encontraba en mis brazos… y la vampiresa embarrada en la pared.

Maka, miro atónita la escena… y se cubrió el rostro…

Maka… necesito que no te destapes el rostro hasta cuando te diga me entiendes…

Si…

Deje a maka en un rincón del cuarto y me volví hacia los dos vampiros restantes, los mire, con furia, no les perdonaría el hecho de que hubieran lastimado a maka y mucho menos que la quisieran acecinar….

Me acerque rápidamente donde los dos vampiros restantes y en un movimiento rápido e indoloro le volé la cabeza ala mujer con mi mano…. La sangre salía a borbotones voltee hacia el varón restante, lo mire con una mirada acecina y… le di rienda suelta a mi salvajismo… adentre mi mano en su abdomen y en un movimiento vertical le saque todas las viseras

Al terminar con todos ellos, el cuarto parecía una vieja carnicería… me acerque donde maka y me arrodille frente a ella…

Maka…-murmure- ya puedes abrir los ojos..

Maka abrió los ojos y solo me podía verme a mí, estaba completamente cubierto de sangre…

Soul…estas herido…-pregunto inocentemente-

Si, solo que un poco mariado, después de ver tanta sangre es normal que me sienta atraído por la sangre, pero aun así…-me tambalee un poco-

Soul!! Estas bien-dijo maka mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos- que te sucede…

Es cuestión de minutos…solo es porque no bebo sangre…y no lo are…

Pero lo necesitas!!! -dijo maka mientras me miraba, la mire un tanto extrañado y mas aun con la acción que hizo después-vamos bebe- dijo mientras colocaba su cuello a mi alcance

Pero… si ago eso tu…

Tendré que ser tu sirviente hasta la muerte… lo se

Y entonces…porque…

Maka me miro un momento…y después pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas…

No te incumbe… pero si quieres saberlo… es por haberme salvado…Vamos soul…

Pero yo….-suspire, me sentía mas que mariado, no tenia otra opción si no lo hacia moriría, me acerque lentamente al cuello de maka y la mordí… pude sentir como maka se tensaba y se aferraba a mi, comencé a beber de la sangre de maka, era tal y como lo había imaginado… era un dulce delirio beber de su sangre y poder sentir su suave piel en mis labios me producía seguir mordiéndola, pero sin la finalidad de beber su sangre si no de su suave piel…

Me separe del cuello de maka y la observe durante algunos momentos en silencio ella hizo lo mismo…acaricie sus mejillas, ella me sonrió…

Ahora ya no tendré que batallar mas ya tengo mi pequeño buffet casero –bromee un poco.

Idiota….-dijo maka un poco molesta

Plana…-conteste entre burlas.

Torpe…-dijo nuevamente maka mientras tomaba mi rostro y lo acercaba al suyo, no hice nada simplemente deje que me llevara-torpe y tonto casi muero cuando vi que ese vampiro te ataco… no lo vuelvas ha hacer…

Ma… maka-murmure antes de que maka juntara sus labios con los míos muy tiernamente, nos separamos después de unos momentos y maka estaba profundamente dormida

La cargue hasta su habitación la acomode en su cama, la observe en silencio unos minutos y decidí sentarme junto a ella…. Acariciaba su suave piel en silencio…

Que rayos me sucedía, porque esta sensación de protegerla a muerte, porque esta sensación en mi boca que dejo su suave piel y su sangre….que rayos me pasaba…

Que me hiciste Maka Albarn……

_*Esto…Soul… es amor……*_

Continuara……

***************************************************************************

Bien hasta aquí le dejo el capitulo tres lindo lindo *w*

A mi me guto mucho hehehe

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 espero lo disfruten

Muahahaha….. __ ok, ok la risa malévola no queda….

Solo disfruten el capitulo okas!!!!

***********************************************************************************

Capitulo 4:

Estaba realmente cansado, no tenia ganas de levantarme, estaba sumamente cómodo abrazando mi almohada, mi suave y perfumada almohada que se movía…Un momento se movía!!!, en ese momento pude sentir como "algo" me empujaba…

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con que mi "almohada" no era otra que maka mirándome fijamente y completamente roja… acto seguido un gran puño acercándose con furia a mi rostro.

El puñetazo de maka me hizo salir volando de la cama y chocar con la pared…

Idiota libertino!!!! -grito furiosa maka- que te da derecho a tenerme abrazada mientras dormía!!!

Que te pasa!!!-dije medio mareado- esa no es la manera de tratar a tu amo!!!!...cierto de ahora en adelante me llamaras amo…

TU… rayos maldito –comienza a arrogarme todo lo que tenia a su alcance- no te pases!!! El hecho de dejarte beber de mi sangre no significa que tenga que decirte amo!!-tomo un pequeño cuchillo de su mesita de noche y se acerco ami.

Ma...Maka!!! Vamos sabes que era broma!!!..... no lo lleves tan lejos!!!!.... –dije mientras cubria mi rostro

Así esta mejor… y ni creas que te llamare amo… te seguiré diciendo soul….-mira a todos lados-Amm soul tu limpiaste…

Claro, el simple hecho de ver la sangre me mareaba…

Pero eres un vampiro…-dijo maka mientras se sentaba en el piso- como puede marearte la sangre…

Como me puedo reflejar en un espejo… y la luz del sol no me hace nada…-conteste…- al igual que tu mi familia era caza vampiros…soy diferente a otros vampiros

Vaya… ya veo….-dijo maka- bueno ahora sal de mi habitación… me tengo que bañar…

Yo también… nos bañamos juntos! –brome mala idea…-ahora que eres mi sirviente tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, y además ahí que ahorrar agua!!

Tu… cerdo!!!!!!!-grito maka…. Después de eso solo obscuridad…

Desperté de improviso y mojado… mire hacia arriba y me tope con la regadera, me mire y con ropa…

Vaya ya has despertado… espero que con esto se te baje lo pervertido __ disfrutas tu baño-tras estas palabras maka salió del baño.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando baje del baño y maka se encontraba hablando por teléfono…

Si esta bien…claro padre esta bien… que tengas buen viaje…-maka colgó el teléfono y suspiro tirándose al sillón…

Pasa algo malo maka…-dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella

No nada solo que mi padre saldrá fuera de Death City durante 1 mes y me dejo sola…otra vez…

Bufe- así que yo no soy nadie…-dije mientras la miraba- pues ahora estas con migo… y no estarás sola nunca mas…-le sonreí de una manera muy "Cool"

Soul… gracias- maka me abrazo- cierto ahora ya no estoy sola…

Cierto estamos solos… y nos podemos divertir los dos juntos-sonreí-

Idiota, pervertido -dijo maka mientras me daba un gran y merecido Maka-Chop

Esta chica me iba a matar…

**************

Suspire mientras miraba por encima de mi libro, el cual fingía leer, para poder ver a maka que leía un libro al otro extremo del sillón…

Tenia casi mes y medio viviendo con ella, y la verdad cada vez me era mis difícil ocultar mis sentimientos asía ella, al inicio solo me decía a mi mismo que todo era un capricho… después ya no.

Cada vez la necesidad de tocar su suave piel era más y más grande… la necesidad de probar nuevamente de sus labios, la necesidad de ella era muy grande…

Me estremecí al tener esas ideas en mi cabeza, no tenia que pensar así, tenia que calmarme… además si spirit se llegaba a enterar me mataría… lo bueno era que aun no se enteraba de que maka era mi sirvienta y que el aun seguiría fuera de Death City un mes mas…

Gracias a una fuerza divina aun tenia mucho tiempo para disfrutar con maka

Soul!-dijo maka mientras bajaba su libro- ya es tarde… es mejor que me vaya a acostar

Te acompaño!!! Si vas sola tal vez aparezca un vampiro…

El único vampiro aquí eres tu…-dijo maka entre risas-

Me refiero a algún vampiro ajeno a esta casa-dije medio molesto, tal pareciera que ella sabia de mi loca necesidad de ella y se burlara de mi…

Esta bien acompáñame, señor don protector…-dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano hasta su cuarto..

Bien señor protector ya estoy en mi cuarto ya se puede ir…

Bien yo… veras maka, estaré mas tranquilo si te veo entrar en el cuarto…

Ya vete a dormir soul-dijo mientras entraba ella a su habitación-nos vemos mañana…

Me di media vuelta y camine ami habitación, y me tumbe en la cama…ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, ni en un millón de años lo sentiría

Me dispuse a dormir cuando alguien toco ami puerta…

Soul-dijo una voz fuera de mi cuarto, la puerta se entre abrí y vi que era maka- puedo pasar…

Maka… si claro pasa-dije casi como zombi… al entrar la vi aun con su vestido negro, el que siempre usaba…-que ases aquí-pregunte…

Es que no puedo dormir, llevo días sin dormir…soul yo…-maka se acerco ami y me abrazo- soul yo…

Me estremecí al sentirla tan cerca, su piel su aroma, recordé en las noches que entraba a su habitación solo para besar su cuello y poder sentirla mía…

Ma… Maka…-murmure…

Soul yo ya no puedo vivir así, tengo que decírtelo…- me miro un momento… y continuo- desde que te vi me enamore de ti… eso era lo que tenia que decirte…

Me quede helado y petrificado, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que maka me beso.. y luego dio media vuelta para irse…

Maka espera…-dije mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba asia mi…- yo.. yo también, te amo, y no me importa ya lo que piense tu padre… yo también te amo desde que te vi en aquel lugar… te amo desde entonces..

Soul…-dijo maka-o soul me haces tan feliz…

Maka…-murmure,- quiero que seas mía, sola y completamente mía…

Soul-dijo maka mientras la colocaba en la cama- yo…

No digas nada, solo acéptame…-comencé a besar a maka y esta me correspondía-

Si soul te acepto…quiero ser tuya…

Maka…te amo…

En ese momento me sentía tan extraño era un sentimiento diferente al fin le pude decir a maka lo que sentía pero todo estos sentimientos me hacían sentir mariado…. No sabia que era pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de hacer a maka solo mía y de nadie más… solo mía…

"_Soul Eater Evans esto se llama pación…."_

**********************************************************************************

Muahahaha bien bien y el próximo capitulo!!!! Muahahaha estará genial!!!! Muahahaha por sierto no hay ninguna trampa si es maka… muahahahaha

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, Lemmon, preguntaron si habría lemmon y…

Tan tan tan tan……

CLARO!!!! QUE HABRA!!!!

Muahahah. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 ¡!! Disfrútenlo…

***********************************************************************************

Capitulo 5:

Maka-susurre mientras comenzaba a besar delicadamente tus labios, esos labios que con el simple hecho de nombrarme me seducían…

Comencé a besar un poco mas atreviéndome a llegar a tu cuello, aquel que durante las noches besaba incontables beses, tratando de llenar mi fría esencia con tu inmenso calor…

Pase mi mano detrás de tu espalda y comencé a bajar lentamente el cierre de tu vestido, las manos me temblaban, me sudaban me sentía como un idiota, comencé a acariciar tu espalda poco a poco con una de mis manos mientras que la otra la comenzaba a deslizarse bajo tu vestido acariciando tus piernas, aquella piel casi prohibida hacia unos pocos minutos…

So...Soul- te escuche gemir mientras me hacia un poco para atrás y miraba su leve sonrojo…

Si...-dije mientras toca sus mejillas-que sucede…

Esto…esto no esta bien…yo…

Sh... Calma, no te preocupes… nada malo pasara te lo prometo…

En serio… soul lo prometes…

Lo último que quiero es dañarte y si lo llegara hacer yo mismo me mataría…

Recomencé mi trabajo y esta vez luchaba contra el sostén de maka el cual parecía estar en mi contra, maka rio un momento y después ella misma se quito el sostén, me sentí torpe y estúpido… pero ya que… lentamente baje las pantis de maka y las avente lejos…cosa que mas adelante me traería problemas…

Lentamente comencé a introducir mis dedos dentro de la intimidad de maka, con movimientos circulares…baje completamente su vestido hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos…

Me quede mirando durante unos cuantos minutos sus pechos como idiota, aunque hacia unos cuantos días había tenido una "pequeña-gran" discusión con maka por el tamaño de dichos, atributos…aun lo podía recordar..

~~ Flash Back~~

Lo vez!!!!-grite- caben en mi mano…

Idiota suéltame!!!!!-dijo maka mientras sacaba una gran enciclopedia.

Logre detener el golpe con mi mano libre y la acorrale contra la pared….

Mira!!!-dije mientras continuaba tocando uno de sus pechos y movia mi mano…- eres tan plana como una tabla…Segura que eres mujer…

Idiota-chillo maka con lágrimas en los ojos mientras salía corriendo del lugar… Ahora si la había regado en grande…

Al día siguiente parecía haber olvidado todo…

~~ Fin Flash Back~~

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, y fue la voz de maka, que ala vez cubría con sus manos sus pechos…sus tan perfectos pechos…

No…no me veas…-dijo mientras miraba asía otro lado

Pero porque…-pregunte- porque no quieres que vea…

Mis pechos son muy pequeños, no son lo que anti te gusta…-dijo mientras se cubría el pecho…

Baje sus manos y la mire a los ojos mientras comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus pechos…

Te equivocas, son perfectos, asta parece que están hechos para mi y solamente para que yo los pueda acariciar, si fueran mas grandes no podría hacer esto-dije mientras comenzaba a acariciar y a besar uno de sus pechos mientras continuaba masajeando el otro….

So..Soul-dijo maka completamente roja...-entonces yo-no volvió a decir nada mas , acto seguido saco mi corbata y comenzó a desabotonar mi pantalón, le ayude un poco sacándome la camisa desesperadamente y tirándola lejos…

Una vez yo sin camisa me incorpore un poco abrazando a maka y sacándole el vestido, desasiéndome de esa prende que parecía tenia un problema con migo negándome ver completamente el gran esplendor del cuerpo de maka mi maka…mi amada maka… la coloque nuevamente en la cama, y la observe en silencio, un silencio que nunca mas volvería a atormentarme ya que al fin podría gritar lo mucho que amaba a maka sin remordimiento… al mismo tiempo trataba de guardar esa imagen para los momentos en los cuales no la podía tener así…

Me sorprendí un poco cuando unas manos en mi pantalón me sacaron de mis pensamientos, eran las manos de maka desabotonándolo y metiendo sus manos debajo de mi bóxer

Ma…Maka... que ases...-pregunte un tanto ingenuo.

Yo, solo…vamos cállate y siéntate…-me dijo un tanto sonrojada mientras se sentaba frente ami, obedecí sin chistar, y me senté tal y como maka me lo había dicho, me estremecí un poco, estaba completa y literalmente desnudo ante maka… en ese momento sentía que cada pensamiento que tuviera ella lo sabia de ante mano…

Maka tomo mi miembro entre sus manos, me estremecí, y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, lamiéndolo y metiéndolo una y otra vez dentro de su boca… en ese momento mi cabeza sentía que me estallaría, sentí como poco a poco con cada movimiento de maka mi cuerpo reaccionaba instantánea y automáticamente,

Ma..Maka detente ya.. por favor…- mi voz sonaba muy cortada por todo lo que me sucedía…

No te gusta- pregunto maka…

No.. no es eso…solo detente…por favor..

Tuve una erección cuando maka por fin había sacado mi miembro de su boca y lo bueno era ella no lo había notado…

Maka se recostó en la cama jalándome asía ella, me miro un tanto sonrojada,

Te molesto lo que hice-pregunto mientras comenzaba nuevamente a besar su cuello

No, es solo que... no quería que algo malo sucediera…

Ya veo…

Comencé a besar sus pechos, eran al tan adictivo como su aroma y su piel… tan adictivo como ella misma… mi "pequeña" erección era algo realmente vergonzoso pero tal pareciera que maka lo sabia, maka entre abrió sus piernas mientras me miraba dulcemente…

No necesitaba palabras comprendía lo que ella me decía… me coloque entre sus piernas y comencé a entrar en ella lentamente, pude sentir como maka se aferraba fuerte a mi y comenzaba a soltar pequeños gritos de dolor… enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, en verdad eso no me dolía, si ella sufría porque yo no…

Me tope con una pared la cual en un pequeño impulsó que tome atravesé y finalmente maka soltaba lentamente su cuerpo, esa era la sensación de una joven virgen bajo los brazos del amor desenfrenado.

Comencé a moverme lentamente y poco a poco sentía como maka se movía de la mis manera su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar por las brasas de la pación que envolvía ese momento y ese lugar… la pasión que ambos desenvolvíamos…

Unos cuantos minutos después pude sentir como estaba llegando ami punto final, el clímax de todo y maka se sentía igual, era como si estuviéramos conectados… y en un movimiento inesperado del destino sentí como lentamente eyaculaba dentro de maka, y ella sintió lo mismo,

Todo parecía ser tan rápido pero el agotamiento de nuestros cuerpos lo decía todo, habían sido horas las que habíamos pasado haciéndolo…

Me tire a un lado de la cama y me gire a ver a maka, sus suaves cabellos estaban cubriendo parte de su rostro, los moví un poco y la mire directamente a los ojos, para después poder besar sus labios tímidamente como si nada hubiese sucedido..pero el hecho ahí estaba…

Te amo…-susurro mientras cerraba poco a poco sus ojos y caía en los brazos de Morfeo…

Yo también te amo…y no dejare que nada te aleje o te lastime, aunque ese algo sea yo mismo… te protegeré porque te amo….Te amo tanto maka…

Poco después yo también me aleje al mundo de Morfeo, tras mi bello ángel salvador...Maka

Descansa mi bello ángel….Mañana seria un día igual de agitado… mucho mas agitado..

Continuara……

***********************************************************************************

Esta vez si me esmere en este fic muahahahahahaha

Ami gutarme mucho mucho!!!! ^0^

Y por sierto ahora será un fic!! M

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	6. Chapter 6

Muahaha,

Volví con el capitulo 6!! De mi fic!!! Espero que les guste

Pues no los entretengo mas y a leer se ha dicho!!!

***********************************************************************************

Capitulo 6:

Poco a poco los rayos de luz del sol comenzaban a recaer sobre mi rostro y llenar mi cuarto, me encontraba mirando el techo desde hacia casi ya una hora aproximadamente, tenia una mano detrás de mi cabeza y la otra rodeando a maka…un momento después sentí como se movía.

Buenos días dormilona -dije con un tono de burla.

No me llames así…-dijo maka con tono de enfado…-bueno ya es hora de que me vaya a mi cuarto…

Que!!-dije un tanto exaltado- que te hace creer que tú saldrás de esta habitación así como así-dije mientras miraba a maka…

Que es de mañana y hay cosas que hacer-dijo mientras se colocaba la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo, la tome de la muñeca y la jale hacia la cama colocándome sobre ella.- so...soul!!

Dime, maka-dije lo mas seductor posible mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello…

Na…nada-dijo mientras enredaba sus piernas a mi cadera.

Proseguí besando sin pudor cada una de las partes de su piel que se me permitiera…mientras maka jugaba con mis inquietos cabellos albinos,

Tome una de las piernas de maka, esta dispuesto a entrar nuevamente, ha hacerla completamente mía de nuevo cuando……

MAKA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!-Me incorpore rápidamente-Maka-chan papa ya esta aquí!!!! Baja a recibir a tu papa!!!!

Ma… maka!!! Es tu padre…-dije completamente temeroso, si me encontraba ahí me mataría…

Rayos-dijo maka mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba su ropa…-no puede ser…

Que sucede-dije mientras me colocaba los bóxer…

No encuentro mis pantys…-recuerdan el hecho de que la noche anterior había arrogado las pantys lejos… eso no era lo peor…

Como que no… deben de estar en algún lado… bueno eso no importa corre ve a tu cuarto, el lugar al que llegara spirit será a tu cuarto… no al mió si las encuentro te las doy…

Pero…-dijo maka mientras la sacaba de mi habitación-vamos ve… o querrás que spirit me mate…-deposite un tierno beso en los labios de maka y le empuje a su habitación…

Nos vemos soul-murmuro maka mientras entraba en su cuarto…

Deacuerdo ahora tenia que vestirme rápido, tome toda mi ropa y comencé a vestirme, después comencé a tender la cama, y al terminar me recosté en ella mirando el techo.

Vaya que estuvo cerca, suspire, pude escuchar como unos pasas se acercaban, tal vez era spirit que se dirigía al cuarto de maka, voltee ala puerta y lo vi… ahí en la cómoda junto ala puerta las pantys de maka…

Evans…-dijo una voz por detrás de la puerta… voy a pasar…

O dios!!!! Era spirit… Salí de la cama lo mas rápido posible, tome las pantys en mis manos y las lleva tras mi espalda…

Evans-dijo spirit mientras abría lentamente la puerta, me estremecí me sentía casi muerto…-necesitamos hablar…

Yo... –apenas pronuncie esa palabra cuando maka me salvaba de nuevo…

Papa…así que ahora prefieres visitar a soul en lugar de a mí….

No maka hija mía ven papa te tiene algo para ti…evans luego hablamos…- y después cerro la puerta… o dios esas pantys si que eran problemáticas…

En todo el día no salí de mi habitación, exceptuando claro ala hora de cenar…

Salí de mi habitación y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, cuando escuche su voz…

Soul…-era maka- que bueno que te encontré baja con migo a cenar…

Si-murmure, mientras tomaba su cintura y la colocaba contara la pared-pero antes….-dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro- un beso…

Soul… si mi padre nos ve te matara...

Pero moriré en tus brazos eso será lo bueno- tras estas palabras le robe un beso a maka y baje a toda prisa por las escaleras… me gustaba dejarla sonrojada…

Para cuando maka llego ala mesa ya habíamos comenzada la cena, todo transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta el final sin ningún incidente, tome la copa con vino frente a mí y comencé a beber…

Maka-dijo spirit-podrías subir a ponerte el lindo vestido que papa te compro en su viaje…

Si, claro papa-dijo maka mientras se levantaba de la mesa, en ese preciso momento tome la copa y disimuladamente seguí el caminar de maka con la mirada, era mi imaginación o caminaba de una manera más sexy…

Evans…-dijo spirit con tono severo- tu crees que no lo se.. pero te equivocas.

A si y a que te refieres -dije mirándolo a los ojos con un poco de miedo-

Lo sucedido el día que llegaste a esta casa… unos vampiros atacaron, eso lo se y se que utilizaste tu poder para poder proteger a maka, la pregunta es…Evans cada vez que los vampiros utilizan su poder.... nesecitan beber sangre- me estéreme si un poco- dime… tu bebiste sangre de alguien para poder seguir con vida no… de quien fue…

Yo… no he bebido sangre de nadie… lo juro…

Vamos evans ese mismo día encontraron a 5 mujeres muertas y completamente sin sangre admítelo….fuiste tu…

No tuve tiempo de asimilar una respuesta cuando spirit ya estaba encima mió con una pequeña daga en mi cuello.

Vamos evans no me arriesgare a dejar a mi hija en manos de un ser como tu…solo dame un pretexto para matarte…

Entiéndelo yo no puedo beber sangre de cualquier persona…-dije mientras trataba de quitarme a spirit de encima.

Entonces de quien dime a quien le has arruinado la vida…

Yo…-murmure mientras trataba inútilmente de quitarme a spirit de encima

Papa!!!! Vasta ya suéltalo!!!! –grito maka que tomo el brazo de su padre mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima…

No maka... Entiende el mato a 5 mujeres la noche que llego ala casa no lo defiendas…

El no pudo haber sido el no puede beber sangre de nadie mas que la mía!!!-dijo maka y tras estas palabras se cubrí la boca…

Poco a poco sentí como el agarre de spirit se iba volviendo débil…muy muy débil...para que después yo cayera al piso y maka se acercara a mí para ver como me encontraba…

Soul… esta bien-dijo maka casi como un susurro

Si estoy bien…

Tu…maldito evans!! Como te atreves a beber la sangre de mi hija… como la has obligado….

No!!!! –grito maka- te equivocas el no me obligo yo le ofrecí mi sangre voluntariamente…tienes algún inconveniente…-maka miro severamente a su padre-y aunque a ti y a mi no nos agrade-mintió- mucho la idea soul…es –maka dudo un poco-es mi amo…

Spirit se tiro al suelo-maka sabes lo que esto significa, -suspiro- iré a hablar con shinigami sama…

Después de esto spirit abandono la casa y no lo volveríamos a ver hasta el día siguiente…

Mira a maka un momento y después la tome de la cintura…

No cabe duda que eres mi ángel protector…-dije con tono burlón-imagínate cuando se entere de que eres mía en todos los sentidos…

Cállate-dijo maka dándome un leve golpecito con un listón-ese día hasta yo moriré… -dijo en tono de burla… la mire un momento y la tome por la barbilla atrayéndola a mí rostro…

Pero ella me gano y me beso primero, nos mantuvimos varios minutos así.

Vamos a dormir-dijo maka mientras se levantaba

Juntos-pregunte cínicamente

En verdad quiere morir el día de hoy…

Bueno entiendo…nada de dormir juntos con spirit cerca entendido…

Subimos hasta la habitación de maka y la deje dentro de esta…

En verdad odiaba estar ten lejos de maka… y ala vez tan cerca….odiaba a mí suegro…

Me acerque nuevamente al rostro de maka y la bese tiernamente…

Buenas noches mi lindo ángel-susurre mientras caminaba a mi habitación y ella se quedaba dentro de la suya

Continuara…

***********************************************************************************

Muahaha este fic si me gusta matarile lire ron!!! XD

Ok me facina me guata mucho y a ustedes!!???

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno ya pues aquí con el capitulo 7

Muahahaha

Bueno antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic…

A Kuchiki Rukia Ichi…

Bueno no les entretengo mas y a leer ^^

************************************************************************

Capitulo 7.

Había pasado casi ya un mes desde que spirit se entero de lo sucedido…y por lo de "sucedido" me refiero alo de beber la sangre de maka…

Desde ese día no me dejaba estar cerca de ella a solas… y eso era lo que mas odiaba, no poder, tan siquiera acercarme en lo más mínimo a besar alguna parte del bello cuerpo de maka…. Mi maka…

O que bien se escuchaba eso…mi maka… sonreí burlonamente.

Ese día spirit había decidido tomar un baño en la tarde, di gracias al cielo por eso… por fin solos, maka y yo…. Calculando bien spirit tardaría una hora exactamente en el baño… reí maniáticamente y Salí de mi habitación…

Me encamine hacia la sala donde maka se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sofá, me acerque lentamente por detrás y le susurre al oído.

Maka... ya te diste cuenta-dije de un tono muy seductor- tu papa no esta y si mis cálculos no me engañan tardara casi una hora en bajar…

Soul… este no el momento para esto-dijo con tono severo…

Bueno comprendo…-me avente en el sillón- ya no te intereso... lo comprendo-lo dije en el tono mas melancólico posible.

Maka bajo rápidamente su libro y me miro con una cara que me era difícil identificar, era una cara entre angustia, enfado y preocupación…

Eres un idiota como pones en duda mis sentimientos…

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta el pasillo, maka me seguía con la mirada… y unos minutos después ella también se levanto de su lugar y fue tras de mi…el plan había resultado…

Espera soul-grito maka mientras tomaba mi mano-que te pasa, porque dices eso…

Es lo que parece o a menos…- tome a maka por las muñecas y la sujete contra una puerta, me acerque lentamente a su oído y le susurre- entonces porque te comportas así…

Sentí como se estremecía debajo de mi…

Maka-dije nuevamente – eso quiere decir que ya no te intereso, ya no te ago sentir nada…-la mire unos minutos en silencio… estaba completamente sonrojada, Vaya!! Lo había escuchado..Pero no lo ponía en practica… en verdad era genial ser vampiro y poder seducir de esa manera a mi "sirvienta"

No fue mucho tiempo lo que duro la escena cuando maka me jalaba hacia ella y me besaba apasionadamente…sonreí para mis adentros, lo había logrado… acto seguido maka abría la puerta del armario y me jalaba dentro de el.

Al entrar, cerré la puerta tras de mi…

So…soul…-dijo maka mientras se separaba un momento de mí…-yo…yo…ya no puedo mas…te necesito, con migo…te necesito tanto…necesito ser tuya…

Vaya, eso si que yo no lo puse en su mente, pensé mientras sonreía.

Maka me miro y me abrazo fuertemente…me quede un tanto extrañado pero no importaba, comencé a besar nuevamente sus labios, aquellos pequeños labios rojizos que me volvían loco, solo con pronunciar mi nombre…

Cada vez la besaba más apasionadamente, aquel día llevaba puesto un vestido con botones al frente, comencé a desabotonarle el vestido lentamente con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra la deslizaba por debajo de su falda…

Una vez desabotonado el frente del vestido deslice mi mano dentro de este y debajo del sostén y acariciaba sus pechos de una manera nunca antes hecha……simplemente me volvía loco cada vez que tocaba la suave y tersa piel de maka…

En aquel pequeño armario, a cada minuto que maka y yo pasamos dentro juntos, se podía sentir la loca y desenfrenada pasión que desbordaban nuestros corazones y cuerpos.

No perdí tiempo y comencé a bajar las pantis de maka, no mucho no tenia pensado volver a pasar por la vergüenza de perderlas, en algún lugar.

Me separe de maka un poco lo suficiente para poder bajar mis pantalones y mi bóxer, nuevamente abrase a maka y tome una de sus piernas y la coloque de tal manera que se de tuviera de mi cadera.

Lentamente tome mi miembro y comencé a penetrarla lentamente, sentí come se estremecía debajo de mi…y comenzaba a apretar fuertemente mi camisa.

Una vez adentro me sentía totalmente vivo de nuevo esa sensación invadía mi cuerpo y el de maka, eso era la pasión que ambos producíamos, comencé a moverme poco a poco, y rápidamente las envestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas y seguidas.

Maka jugaba con mis cabellos y gemía , mientras yo la besaba y la penetraba, en ese momento sucedió, llegaba al cielo de la mano de maka, al mismo tiempo tocamos las nubes, el éxtasis total…el clímax… eyacule dentro de maka y después todo termino …

Me tire al piso con maka sobre mi y le sonreí quedamente…

Soul…yo….-dijo maka, con la voz entre cortada, era una mezcla de culpa y remordimiento.

Sh... No digas nada… sabes spirit tarda una hora en bañarse y arreglarse, esto no duro ni 30 minutos… tenemos otros 30 minutos para aparentar normalidad…venga vamos-la tome de la cintura y la bese con ternura- arréglate y sal a que te de el aire yo te alcanzo…

Maka se arreglo y se dispuso a salir pero la detuve…

Y maka-dije mientras la miraba-estoy arto de no poder estar con tigo… y en cualquier momento se lo confesare a spirit, que eres completa y solamente mia…-reí sarcásticamente y maka solo se sonrojo aun mas…

Lo había logrado!!

Unos 10 minutos mas tarde ya estábamos sentados frente al televisor mirando una película, y no tardo mucho para que spirit bajara y se sentara entre maka y yo…

Durante toda la película maka y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices de lo que había sucedido en ese armario, y no podíamos evitar las risas nerviosas…

Spirit-dije rompiendo el silencio de momento-quiero decirte algo…

Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuanto de pronto los vidrios de la casa se rompieron… maka pego un pequeño gritito y en cuestión de segundos lo entendí…vampiros…

Maka!!!-grite mientras la jalaba hacia mi y la abrazaba-no te sueltes de mi…

Si-respondió maka…

Evans – dijo spirit –protege a maka…

Tan pronto como el término de hablar ahí frente a nosotros se encontraban dos vampiresas…

Vaya, vaya… vinimos solo por la chiquilla y encontramos esto…un caza vampiros, su hija… y un vampiro, pero no cualquiera… si no el remedo de vampiro evans… pero vaya! No tengo tiempo que perder…Chrona!!!-grito la vampiresa de cabellos rubios cenizos…

Si medusa…-contesto la otra…

Acaba con evans…

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica me tenia contra la pared clavando su mano en mi abdomen…grite, chille, era mi imaginación o me quemaba su mano…

Soul!!!-grito maka desesperada…-soul…

Ma...maka…-dije casi en susurro

Dime albarn… sabes que es lo peor que un vampiro enamorado de un humano…-dijo medusa mientras se colocaba detrás de spirit y lo atravesaba con su mano- Una humana enamorada de un vampiro…y no cualquier humana sino una caza vampiros...Como tu hija…

Spirit no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y callo al piso sangrando a montones…medusa se acercaba lentamente a maka…

No tenía planeado dejar que esa escoria se acercara a maka y mucho menos que la tocara…

Quítate.!!!-le ordene a Chrona mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, la apreté con tal fuerza que pude escuchar como se rompían cada uno de los huesos de esta-te he dicho que te quites….

Ahhh!-grito Chrona – me as roto la muñeca!!!

Y no solo eso-en un rápido movimiento tome la otra mano de Chrona y jale con toda mi fuerza…-maka cúbrete los ojos-grite..y los brazos de Chrona se desprendieron de su cuerpo, la sangre brotaba a montones … me pare a un lado de chrona y la mire despectivamente-eso pasa por tratar de alejarme de lo que es mío…

Poco a poco chrona comenzaba a desangrarse…era cuestión de segundos para su muerte…

Evans aléjate o te juro que tu humana muere…-dijo medusa

Inténtalo-me acerque de una manera tan rápida que ni medusa misma se lo esperaba… la tome por el cuello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cabeza volaba por los aires…

Todo estaba cubierto de sangre y los dos cuerpos de las vampiresas yacían tirados en el piso…

Maka ya puedes abrir los ojos…-dije mientras caía al suelo

Soul!!-dijo maka

No te preocupes por mi ve con tu padre…

Deacuerdo-maka corrió donde spirit –papa!!! –grito maka, mientras yo me acercaba a donde ellos…-papa!! Vamos di algo..

Ma... maka...-dijo spirit dificultosamente…-hijita mía… lo siento… siento haberte tratado de alejar de lo que amabas…-me miro…-evans… espero que protejas y ames a mi hija como lo has hecho asta ahora…soul… te dejo a maka…

Papa tu…

Si maka…ya lo sabia, me di cuenta de ello desde que lo protegiste aquel día después de la cena…soul…cuídala…

Tras estas palabras spirit cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir… nunca mas…

Maka lloraba desconsoladamente mientras yo la abrazaba…maka se separo un poco…y me miro a los ojos con preocupación…

Soul! Estas sangrando mucho…-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi…-vamos bebe-dijo mientras colocaba su cuello a mi alcance...

Maka...Estas segura…

Si bebe… no estoy dispuesta a perderte a ti tampoco…

Tome a maka de los hombros y mordí su cuello comencé a beber de su sangre, lentamente, poco a poco recuperaba mis fuerza, al fin me sentía bien me separe del cuello de maka, y me quede abrazándola un momento… la querría tener de esa manera para siempre…no quería que ella se alejara de mi… que tenia…que me sucedía…

_*esto soul…. Es miedo…*_

Soul-escuche como maka me nombraba

Dime-dije casi inaudiblemente

Soul...yo…-dijo maka entrecortado- yo…-trago saliva- quiero un hijo tuyo…

La mire un tanto desconcertado sonreí momentáneamente y la volvi a abrazar…

Ya veremos mañana mi dulce ángel… mañana…

********************************

En algún lugar…

Señor!! Medusa y Chrona fracasaron…-dijo una voz masculina-

Ya veo… -respondió otra voz masculina- gracias justin…. Puedes retirarte…Liz, patty!!!

Díganos…-contestaron

Estén preparadas, que mañana, saldremos…

A donde señor –respondido una chica de cabellos rubios corto y de grandes ojos azules…

Aquel hombre comenzó a salir de entre las sombras… tenia un traje negro y cabellos albinos, ojos color rubí y aparentaba unos 20 años…

Si señor wens… a donde iremos….

A casa de mi pequeño hermano… por lo que es mió…

Continuara…………………………………

************************************************************************

Muehehehe que tal como va quedando wens es malo muyy malo….

A pero que bueno esta xD

Soul: MAKA!!!!

Perdoname esque esta muy bien ^^

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno he aquí el capitulo 8

Partir del capitulo 7 dedique el fic.

A kuchiki riukia ichi, y ahora le agregamos a fanmaka01xd y a B-Rabbit, ya que ellas me animan a seguir… : D me han puesto una pistola en la cabeza (literalmente xD) para que lo continué…corrección una basura de parte de …

Bueno pues ya no les entretengo mas y a leer!!!!

***********************************************************************************

Capitulo 8.

Me mantuve abrazado a maka durante varios minutos, y sus palabras aun me resonaban en la cabeza…

"Un hijo" nunca lo había pensado, pero la sola idea de oírlo de los labios de maka me resultaba tentadora... y la verdad…que rayos!! Si yo también quería un hijo de maka…pero aun así… ese no era el momento para pensar en ello ese momento era para hacer sentir a maka segura… necesitaba tenerla así…

Me levante y mire a maka arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su padre… no dije palabra laguna me mantuve callado, maka necesitaba estar así…

Maka-la llame-No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran algunos caza vampiros, ¿Cómo ?… ni yo mismo lo se…

Evans…-grito un chico de cabellos obscuros con tres franjas blancas en el…-aléjate de la señorita albarn…

Kid!!-dijo maka mientras me tomaba de la mano- no, el no…

Evans aléjate de maka!!-grito kid… mientras corría asía mi con una daga en su mano…

No kid detente-grito maka que se interponía en el trayecto de kid abrazándome…-no te dejare que lastimes a soul… y si lo quieres hacer… me tendrás que matar a mi… primero…

Kid se detuvo y miro a maka…después a mí, quien abrazaba protectoramente a maka..

Maka, tu…-kid parecía desconcertado…-bueno... yo solo vine porque mi padre me dijo que viniera… creo que es mejor que me retire a explicarle a mi padre lo que sucedió…-tras esto kid salio de la casa…

Vaya-dije mientras me tiraba al suelo-será mejor que limpie esto antes de que me mare mas y necesite mas sangre… mucha mas –reí quedamente…

Soul... te ayudare…-dijo maka mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de su lugar

No, yo lo are… tu ve a descansar, que lo necesitas, mas que yo…-dije mientras la empujaba asía las escaleras…

Soul…y mi padre...-pregunto maka que en ese momento comenzó a llorar-que aremos con mi padre-decía aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esta bien… -dije mientras me volvía hacia spirit y tomaba su cuerpo- ven aremos algo…

Que, aras soul…-pregunto maka de una manera tan tierna que casi hace que me derritiera…

Solo acompáñame…

Una vez en el patio trasero, comencé a cavar una pequeña fosa donde coloque el cuerpo de spirit… y lo cubrí nuevamente con la tierra, no sin antes dar unas pequeñas palabras en su honor…

Fueron algo así como…"_Para el suegro mas sobre protector…debido a que su yerno que tal parecía es un vampiro, gracias por todo… en general fue un gran hombre, padre suegro y ser humano…."_

Una vez hecho aquello maka volvió a caer en llanto, me sentí tan idiota por haber hecho que volviera a llorar…

Ma… maka vamos levántate deja de llorar ya, no me gusta verte así…-dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Gracias soul-dijo mientras entraba a la casa,-entonces no quieres que te ayude…

No ya te dije lo are yo –le conteste-porque no vas arriba, solo recogeré un poco y después seré todo tuyo… y además ya quiero comenzar con la tarea…

¿Tarea? ¿Cuál tarea? –dijo mirándome por encima del hombro

Ya sabes… que acaso no queríamos un hijo los dos…-sonreí- si no quieres no me apuro en subir…

Maka me miro sonrojada… y siguió caminado….

Pero ni creas que esperare mucho… evans… ni creas…

Sonreí ante las palabras de maka, me tenia que apurar, si quería encontrar a maka despierta…Comencé a limpiar todo, en verdad me parecía bastante repulsivo, pero aun así continué limpiando, una vez que termine, Salí al patio trasero a tomar un poco de aire, pero algo me jalo por la espalda……

Ahí frente a mí se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios cortos, ojos azules, y con sus mejillas bastante rosadas… la mire bastante desconcertado y de inmediato lo comprendí…otro vampiro…

Rápidamente trate de colocar mi mano en su cuello, pero ella me detuvo…

Basta-dijo mientras bajaba mi mano- yo no vengo con el afán de lastimarte, ni a ti ni a ala chica…

Entonces que quiere-pregunte un tanto desconcertado-

Solo vengo a decirte algo… ten cuidado mañana al atardecer… un vampiro muy poderoso, vendrá aquí…

La mire aun mas desconcertado- ¿Por qué, porque me dices esto…?

Yo soy un vampiro de unos 200 años, aun mas vieja que tu… y ese torpe chiquillo cree que puede hacer lo que se le plazca…

No entiendo-confesé – no entiendo nada…

Escúchame… el mayor error que podemos cometer nosotros es el de enamorarnos de los humanos pero aun así lo hacemos…respeto tu amor por esa humana… por eso te lo he dicho.

Aun no entiendo… tus palabras…

Vaya si eres idiota…-dijo la mujer que me golpeaba quedamente con su mano en la cabeza-solo ten cuidado… hace tiempo ese chico mato a una familia completa el solo…

Yo… -no pude decir nada mas… aquella mujer, que más bien me parecía una niña por su tono de voz, se había marchado-

Subí al cuarto donde maka me esperaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro tenia sus ojos llorosos, si había llorado…la mire unos momentos, en silenció, tal parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia…

Maka…-dije rompiendo el silencio que reinaba- me iré a bañar… podrías esperarme un momento…

Claro-dijo mientras me sonreía…

Entre al baño y comencé a bañarme, pero aun tenia ese pequeño malestar de lo que me había dicho aquella mujer… así que mañana en al atardecer… no sabia si confiar o no…

Salí del baño y dirigí ala cama, me acosté a un lado de maka y cerré mis ojos…en cuanto cerré mis ojos maka ya estaba sobre mi… abrí los ojos perezosamente y la mire un momento…

Bueno señorita albarn tal parece que tiene bastante prisa en su hijo-lleve mis manos alrededor de su cadera- así que empecemos con la tarea… si un hijo quiere un hijo tendrá y trabajaremos sin descanso…-sonreí

Sin descanso…eso no me gusta…-dijo de una manera muy infantil, que provocaba que me estremeciera,

Apreté fuertemente la cintura de maka y la atraje hacia mí para poder besarla sin pudor alguno…unos minutos mas tarde, maka se encontraba encima de mí besándome apasionadamente mientras yo comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente, y esta ves ella era la que se movía yo no, estaba muy cansado y tal parecía que maka lo sabia.

Sentí que tocaba el cielo nuevamente, la segunda vez en el día… y lo hacia de la mano de maka, de mi amada maka…

No tardo mucho y lo que tenía que suceder sucedió… después tanto maka como yo caímos en un profundo sueño…

************

Poco a poco los rayos de soul comenzaban a chocar contra mi rostro… me revolví entre las sabanas buscando mi atípica "almohada" de maka… pero no estaba….

De un golpe me pare de la cama y me vestí lo mas rápido posible…donde estaba maka… donde…llegue a la puerta y ahí frente a mi con una charola de comida se encontraba maka…

Maka!-dije mientras la miraba-no salgas así casi muero…

Yo...Solo-no deje que siguiera hablando y la bese…

La bandeja callo al piso he hizo un gran escándalo al chocar contra el piso…abrase a maka fuertemente, no quería que nada me separara de ella…pero aun así algo lo logro…

Al medio día maka y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por uno de los pasillos de aquella gran mansión, y de pronto una fuerte ventisca de aire azoto aquel pequeño y desolado pasillo…

Me quede impactado al ver ahí frente a mí a la misma chica de la noche anterior, junto a otras tres personas… dos hombres y una mujer.

La mujer era muy parecida a ala de la noche anterior exceptuando su largo cabello y su estatura… un hombre vestía ropas de padre… era rubio y de ojos azules, el otro era…

Mis ojos se dilataron, me temblaron las piernas… era idéntico a mí…aunque algo era distinto su estatura, su mirada… lo mire unos minutos… aunque trataba no sucedía, las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca y finalmente lo hicieron…

Wens…-dije como un susurro- tú eres…Wens…

Soul!!!!-dijo wens mientras habría sus brazos- cuanto tiempo no hermanito…

Continuara…...

***********************************************************************************

Muahahahaha bueno capitulo * finito!!!!!

XD

Wens!! Estas como quieres xD

Soul!: Maka ya basta es mi hermano…solo espera a que cumpla 20 años seremos idénticos pero ya deja eso….

Yo: esta bien soul… solo faltan tres años..^^ podre soportar …

Soul: no creo…….

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno otra vez aquí con el cap 9 de mi fic…

Que me **encanta!!!!!**

Bueno no los entretengo mas y a leer!!!!

****************************************************************************

Capitulo 9.

No lo podía creer ahí frente a mi se encontraba, el mi hermano…Wens

Soul… cuánto tiempo-dijo wens…

Wens-dije mientras daba un paso al frente-tu… estas vivo…pero como…yo lo vi… aquel vampiro…

Eso, ya no importa soul…Vaya-dijo mientras miraba detrás de mí donde se encontraba maka.- veo que tienes compañía… nada más y nada menos que la hermosísima señorita Albarn

Wens…como es posible que estés aquí…dímelo… ¿Cómo!!!?-dije sin dejar de verlo, wens me ignoro por completo…

Señorita albarn –dijo nuevamente sin dejar de ver a maka- cuanto tiempo sin vernos…100 años no es así…

Yo…yo no te conozco-dijo tímidamente maka que se refugiaba detrás de mi…

En ese momento pude sentir como maka, apretaba fuertemente mi brazo con sus mano…estaba temblando…pero… ¿Por que?.... Un momento… 100 años… dijo…hace cien años maka aun no nacía…que demonios pasaba aquí….

Wens!!!-dije mientras retrocedía un paso-explícate… cien años a que te refieres…

Vaya… cierto… tal parece que tantos años encerrado... Te secaron el cerebro hermanito…y que a la linda señorita albarn… simplemente se le olvido…

Wens!!! Explícate ya!!!-grite mientras me colocaba ala defensiva…

Les contare una historia…-dijo wens mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia maka y a mi- Hace cien años existían dos familias de caza vampiros muy reconocidas… La familia Evans y la familia Albarn…Ambas familias eran muy unidas… y un día decidieron que esa unión fuera aun mas estrecha…

Wens…que tanto dices…-pregunte…

Déjenme terminar; La familia Albarn tenía una pequeña hija de 5 años llamada Maya.... pero la familia Evans tenía dos hijos…Soul y Wens Evans…el primero de de 5 años y el segundo de 8 años… así que decidieron que la pequeña Maya tendría que relacionarse con ambos hermanos… y según con el que mas se relacionara seria su prometido…

Vaya-murmure… -lo había olvidado…

El tiempo paso y la pequeña Maya tal parecía tenia muy buena relación con Soul, el menor de los Evans…-Continuo diciendo wens mientras poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar su semblante por uno mas maligno y tétrico…-Un día ambas familias decidieron que la mejor opción era que Maya y Soul estuvieran comprometidos…entonces sucedió…la pequeña y hermosa Maya…murió de una manera muy trágica… Todos lloraron la perdida de la menor de los albarn…todos pensaron que el mas afectado fue Soul…y todos ignoraron a Wens…nadie se pregunto si Wens sentía alguna pena por la perdida de Maya… Nadie se pregunto si Wens sufro al momento de empujar a Maya por la ventana NADIE!!!!

Wens… tu…-susurre, no podía creer lo que decía… el…-Wens tu…la…

Si Soul!!! Yo mate a Maya Albarn…así como mate a nuestros padres y a ti… y lo volvería a hacer si es necesario…

Wens tu… Eso es imposible yo vi. Como el vampiro te asesinaba…

Vaya si eres torpe el día que asesine a maya… ese día baje al sótano… aquel sótano que nuestros padres nos habían prohibido… y ahí conocí a las thompson… ellas me dieron el poder para hacerlo…ellas me convirtieron en lo que soy…

Wens tu… ¿Por qué?-grite…-¿Por qué lo hiciste…?

Es fácil…porque te odiaba…y aun te odio… me robaste todo…todo lo que me pertenecía a mi…me robaste el cariño de nuestros padre, la atención de las personas…el amor de Maya…y aun lo intentas...Aun intentas robarme el amor de Maya…

Wens eso es una tontería… yo nunca hice tal cosa- reproche mientras me cubría a maka…- además eso sucedió hace cien años… ella murió…

Si murió…pero regreso…y ahora esta ahí-dijo mientras apuntaba a maka…-detrás de ti refugiándose en ti…-wens me miro con odio…-No lo permitiré, que me robes lo que me pertenece!!!!!

Estas loco…Maka no te pertenece…-dije mientras me colocaba de manera protectora frente a maka

Maka…así que ahora tu nombre es maka...Es aun mas bello que tu nombre anterior…-dijo Wens mientras suspiraba…-Maka… ven con migo…-dijo Wens mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de maka y lo jalaba fuertemente…

Suéltala!!!-dije mientras le propinaba un golpe en el rostro…

Rápidamente Wens se alejo de donde estaba y me miro-Sabes soul… me parece sumamente extraño el hecho de que no te precipitaras a atacar a estos vampiros… pero… ¿Porque? Acaso… sabias que vendrían…

De que hablas estas loco-no tenía pensado arriesgar ala chica que me había avisado…

En ese caso…-wens observo a la chica de cabellos cortos…-Patty tu sabes algo al respecto…

Patty así que ese era su nombre…

Yo… este…yo-patty solo titubeaba…

Lo siento Wens yo tengo la culpa –dijo la chica de cabellos largos- Yo he sido la que ha avisado…perdóname

Liz… vaya me sorprendes… nunca espere eso de ti…pero sabes te perdono-dijo wens mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de la chica-te perdono Liz…por defender a patty…

Tras esto Wens atravesó el pecho de la chica e instintivamente le grite a maka que se cubriera el rostro, y unos instantes después… wens le había sacado el corazón ala chica… que se encontraba tirada en el piso… desangrándose…

Herman!!!!-grito patty, pero antes de que se pudiera parar wens la tomo por el cabello…

Justin… ve por maka y tráela…-dijo Wens mientras aun sostenía el cabello de patty- Lo vez eso pasa cuando mientes…

Si señor-dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios, y en un instante ya se encontraba detrás de mi jalando uno de los brazos de maka…

Soul!!!-grito maka –ayúdame…

Maka!!!!!-grite mientras giraba sobre mi mismo, y atravesaba el vientre de aquel hombre…-maldito suéltala!!!-solo me sonrió, me enfurecí y moví mi mano de manera horizontal dejando que todas las viseras de aquel sujeto cayeran al piso pero aun así el no soltaba a maka y reía maniáticamente… enfurecí aun mas y lleve mi mano a su cuello…lo mire unos instantes y sin piedad le arranque la cabeza…

Rápidamente aquella sonrisa se borro de su rostro y su cuerpo cayo inerte al piso…. al piso-Maka estas bien –dije mientras me agachaba para verla

Si soul… estoy bien…-me sonrió- gracias…

Me sentía tan bien maka estaba a salvo… y yo… sentí como algo calido salía libremente por mi abdomen… al bajar la mirada, pude verlo… un liquido rojo fluía libremente por mi abdomen hasta el piso… caí de rodillas…

Soul!!!-oí gritar a maka…-soul…

Levante mi vista y ahí estaba Wens con maka, cargándola en brazos, a la fuerza…

Suéltala…-dije… mientras trataba de buscar a patty…y la encontré...Bueno solo su cabeza… tirada a unos tres metros de su cuerpo…Wens la había matado…ese maldito…

No te esfuerces soul…no te servirá de nada… sin la sangre de maka no eres nadie… lo siento…pero genomas que irnos…no es así me preciosa maya…o debería decir maka…

Caí al piso… mi vista se nublo… dios…me moría y wens se llevaba a maka…a mi maka…

SOUL!!!!.....-grito maka… fue lo ultimo que pude oír…después me desvanecí en la oscuridad…

Continuara…

************************************************************************

Bueno pues la verdad ya todos saben a quien dedico el fic…A Kuchiki riukia ichi, Y a Maka-Hime. Lady B-Rabbit… Gracias por darme ánimos…

Y a los demás lectores, Gracias, por su apoyo y comentarios siempre es bueno y reconfortante ese tipo de apoyo^0^

Wens:*abrazándome… * ^0^ eres tan Linda maka!!!

Yo: /// haaaa Wens no gas eso… yo este…Soul….

Soul: *muriendo de celos* ahhhhhh Wens déjala….*se le avienta encima* maka es mía déjala ¡!!!

__ bueno ya este asta Aquiles dejo el capitulo 9… debo detener a soul y a wens antes de que uno salga lastimado bye bye!!!

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno bienvenidos de vuelta otra vez de nuevo

xD hehehe. Este capitulo esta oficialmente dedicado a Kuchiki riukia ichi y a Maka-Hime. Lady B-Rabbit… Gracias por darme ánimos…… XD ellas me inspiraron a escribir este capitulo Y a los demás lectores, Gracias, por su apoyo y comentarios siempre es bueno y reconfortante ese tipo de apoyo ^0^

Capitulo 10 Disfrútenlo!!!

Advertencia: Lemmon Gore

***********************************************************************************

Capitulo 10:

Soul:

Maka…-susurraba en mis sueños-maka… MAKA!!!-Me levante gritando como loco- mire a mi alrededor…ya no me encontraba en la casa...en donde estaba…

Vaya- dijo una voz muy extraña- ya despertaste soul –kun-un hombre vestido de negro con una gran mascara blanca, y grandes guantes blancos me saludaba alegremente…detrás de el estaba kid…

Hola-dije mientras me tocaba la cabeza…-donde estoy, quien es usted –interrogue…

El es shinigami-sama mi padre-dijo kid –y te encuentras en el shibusen… aquí es donde todos los caza vampiros entrenan

Ya veo…-guarde silencio unos minutos…-y maka… ¿Dónde esta maka!!!!? ¿Dónde….?

Veras soul-kun – dijo shinigami mientras me miraba- Wens se la llevo…

A donde-pregunte sin dejar de tener una mirada de preocupación..- a donde se la ha llevado…

El se la llevo a la antigua casa de los Evans…

Tengo que ir por maka… no importa como….. Iré por ella…...- me levante de la cama y me dirigí ala ventana… salte desde ella y me perdí en la oscuridad de la noche- solo espera maka…

**********************************

*autora*

Soul!!!!-maka se levantaba de sobre salto de una cama, y ahí frente a ella se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que Wens Evans observándola en silencio…

Vaya, mi bella y hermosa señorita albarn al fin despertó –dijo Wens mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba lentamente asta maka…- Maka… solo oír tu nombre me estremece..

Q… … que… es lo que quieres de mi….-pregunto maka con voz temblorosa…

Lo único que siempre he deseado….-dijo wens mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo de lujuria y seducción…- a ti… tu alma, tu esencia…. Tu cuerpo…

Maka miro a wens un tanto confundida, y con temor…-Yo… no…LO que me pides es imposible…-decía maka con su mirada baja…

Wens detuvo su avance hacía maka…- Porque… acaso no te intereso…

No… no me interesas!!!!! –Grito maka- además eso que tu deseas es imposible entregártelo…Eso solo le pertenece a una persona…

Maka… tu….-decía wens mientras su rostro se llenaba de odio..odio hacia, la persona que le robaba lo que el deseaba…odio hacia soul…

Si…..Mi alma, mi esencia, mi corazón, mi sangre… y mi cuerpo…. Solo le pertenecen a Soul….-dijo maka con tono desafiante…

Wens la miro unos momentos en silencio-tu…tu…TU PEQUEÑA ZORRA….TU-Wens la miro furioso, pero en pocos instantes su cara se lleno con una sonrisa maniática…-Crees que eso me detendrá… te deseo y te are mía aunque te guste o no…

Rápidamente wens se coloco en cuatro patas encima de maka y con una mano, tomo las manos de maka de manera violenta colocándolas sobre su cabeza…Comenzó a besar sin pudor alguno el cuello de maka, maka se negaba y forcejeaba por salir del agarre de Wens inútilmente, lo único que provocaba era la furia de Wens que en un momento de furia y enojo con su mano libre le dio una bofetada a maka, con tal fuerza y brutalidad que provoco que la sangre de esta saliera si parar por la comisura de sus labios…

Al ver lo sucedido Wens comenzó a besar los labios de maka, probando su sangre, sangre la cual le provocaba una locura inmensa… Wens levanto a maka de la cama jalándola por los cabellos y aventándola al piso… maka trataba inútilmente de defenderse, cada golpe que ella daba era regresado aun mas feroz que el que ella daba, dejándola muy lastimada…

Maka estaba cansada, herida, humillada, Wens se coloco nuevamente sobre ella en cuatro patas, rompiendo sin ningún escrúpulo el vestido de maka y comenzando a carisias sus pechos, su vientre, su cuerpo…cuerpo el cual deseaba como un loco animal… desde hacia varios años…

No perdiendo tiempo, y aun con los intentos de maka por soltarse llevo sus manos bajo el gran vestido de maka y comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la chica sin escrúpulo alguno… sin perder mas tiempo Wens se bajo el pantalón y comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente dentro de la intimidad de maka….

Maka, tenia su vista perdida en algún punto del techo de aquella gran habitación, podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía debajo del de aquel chico alvino, parecido a su amado soul…pero aun con la excitación que sentía en el momento…su corazón estaba roto, despedazado… solo pensando en el…Soul….

Wens comenzaba a llegar a su límite y tal parecía que maka también… y finalmente sucedió… Wens se incorporo de su lugar y miro a maka despectivamente…. Con una sonrisa…

Lo vez… soy mucho mejor que mi hermano en todos los sentidos…- Wens se agacho y tomo el rostro de maka entre sus manos con tal violencia que la levanto de su lugar… se acerco a su rostro y lo beso despiadadamente…..- Vamos…admítelo… fue mejor que con Soul….

Y aunque tal vez… Wens la hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido antes junto a soul… nunca pudo sentir una cosa…Amor… amor que solo sentía por soul…su… Soul….

Wens se levanto del piso y se sentó nuevamente en su silla esperando…esperando a su hermano…

Maka se quedo en el piso cerca de un rincón, su vista estaba perdida en la oscuridad de aquella habitación…. Su corazón destrozado y desesperado llamando a su amado… y de sus labios solo podían salir pequeños suspiros…suspiros que se perdían en la inmensidad de ese gran cuarto…

Soul……-susurro maka.

***************************

Soul

Llegue a las afueras de una gran mansión… observe en silencio aquel lugar, varios sentimientos me invadieron en ese momento… levante mi vista y mire una de las ventanas del 5 piso abierta y con luz… un horrible sentimiento recorrió mi espalda .

Rápidamente me acerque ala ventana y me adentre ala habitación…. Estaba completamente oscura… solo la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana, la luz nocturna que iluminaba un pequeño y frágil cuerpo tembloroso en la esquina de aquella habitación…. Me acerque con cuidado… y cual seria mi sorpresa al encontrarme que ese pequeño cuerpo era maka….

Maka….-dije mientras la abrazaba, estaba totalmente maltratada, sangrando… y con lagrimas en los ojos….sus hermosos ojos jade…-maka estas bien… ¿Qué demonios te hizo Wens?

Soul….-susurro maka mientras me abrazaba…-soul yo….tenia miedo….

No te preocupes maka ya no te dejare ya estoy aquí….-dije mientras besaba tiernamente su frente y lentamente sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba junto al mío…..

Vaya…. Hermosas palabras…-dijo wens que salía de la oscuridad…

Tu…maldito!!! Que le Hiciste!!-grite furioso mientras enseñaba mis colmillos- que fue lo que le hiciste a maka….

Lo único que siempre quise….hacerla mía….

No lo podía creer, ese maldito se atrevió a tocar a maka…mi maka…

La furia me llenaba, y una fuerza que no podía controlar me invadió… no estaba dispuesto a dejar que wens se saliera con la suya….pagaría caro lo que hizo… lo que le hizo a maka….

Lo pagaría con sangre…

***********************************************************************************

Wens: no porfavor soul!!! No me golpees no le hiba ha hacer nada lo juro!!!!

Soul: cayate y tragate mi puño .

Yo: soul!!!! No le peges….. no Wens no le peges a soul… lo vas a dejar muy feo….

Operadora: por el momento hay dificultades tecnicas deje su Rewiew desees del tono….Maka!!!!!- Chop……. XD

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~_


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno ayer fue domingo 2 de agosto ( ^0^ al fin mi cumple)

Y aquí me tienen trabajando xD después de la resaca

Pero vale la pena…Capitulo 11 disfrútenlo ¡!!!

***********************************************************************************

Capitulo 11:

La sangre me hervía, estaba totalmente furioso… Wens se había lastimado a Maka mi maka… eso me ponía furioso… tome a maka fuertemente contra mi pecho mientras la abrazaba, en ese momento ella era lo único que me impedía matar a Wens…Pero no podía dejar así las cosa… tenia que hacer pagara a Wens…

Soul-dijo wens note un leve tono de burla en sus palabras- así que al fin volviste por tu mujercita…

Maldito, lo que hiciste… no tiene nombre… -dije sin dejar de verlo con odio…-forzaste a maka para que hiciera algo que ella no quería

Eso que tu dices es una completa mentira…tanto ella como yo queríamos que sucediera –mire aun con mas odio a wens el sonrió…- Vamos lárgate de aquí, ya que si no lo haces…quien sabe lo que pueda hacerle de nuevo a maka…

Lo mire con furia pero aun así Salí corriendo de la habitación, y llevaba a maka en brazos, la dejaría en un lugar seguro y después iría tras Wens…corrí por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión que cuando niño recorría a diario y al fin llegue al final del pasillo del ultimo piso… y abrí la pequeña puerta que daba al ático mi antigua habitación…

Deje a maka recargada ala pared y abrí la puerta, al entrar pude notar que todo seguía tal y como yo lo había dejado…hacia ya cien años…cien largos años…

Maka y yo entramos dentro y la senté en la cama mire a todos lados y observe con nostalgia mi pasado… mi trágico pasado… me recargue en la puerta mientras miraba a maka… la verdad Wens tenia razón…era la viva imagen de maya… pero eso no quería decir que fuera ella

Me acerque lentamente ala cama y me senté a un lado de maka… la mire profundamente y la abrase…

Maka-susurre mientras la abrazaba…- lo siento, lamento no haber llegado antes…

Pero…-dijo mientras correspondía mi abrazo- llegaste…no importa que no llegaras a tiempo llegaste eso es lo único que importa…

Nos mantuvimos abrazados lo suficiente para hacer que maka dejara de temblar, unos minutos después me percate del hecho de que las ropas de maka estaban destrozadas…

Maka... Tu ropa…-dije mientras me quitaba mi camisa y se la daba- toma ponte esto…te cubrirá un poco...

Gracias…soul-dijo maka sin mirarme…suspiro y me volvió a ver mientras se ponía la camisa- soul… yo… quiero preguntarte algo…

Dime… -respondí un tanto desconcertado..

Tu amaste a… maya… acaso solo me amas por que me parezco a ella- me miro severamente…-DIMELO!!! Soul... por favor…

Maka…de donde sacas eso.. yo te amo a ti..Solo a ti…

Respóndeme soul…por favor… respóndeme con la verdad porque en esa celda me besaste de la nada… era porque te recordé a ella…. A maya…

No… te equivocas… no fue por eso… en ese momento cuando te vi…me enamore de ti… era un sentimiento distinto mucho…mas diferente al que tuve por ella… si tal vez seas parecida a ella por fuera..Pero por dentro eres una persona distinta y eso es lo que amo de ti…

Soul...yo-la interrumpí…

No hables… no tienes nada que decir… ya todo esta dicho… nos amamos… eso es lo que importa- la bese…

Vaya, vaya, miren nada más que tenemos aquí un par de tortolos enamorados- Era Wens me separe de maka rápidamente y me gire a verlo…

Wens…-dije mientras lo miraba…

Soul… te diré algo… te matare…. En este momento…-rio sarcásticamente mientras me llenaba de odio…hacia su persona… no lo podía creer odiaba a mi propio hermano….

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar… Wens estaba encima de mí ahorcándome…Lo mire en sus ojos… estaba completamente furioso, lleno de locura, venganza… y odio… odio que percibía desde hace mucho tiempo...odio hacía mi… en ese momento me sentí menos culpable por odiar a mi propio hermano…

Basta ya Wens!! Lo vas a matar-grito maka que estaba detrás de nosotros…-por favor basta!!!!-lloraba, maka lloraba…

Pero que…si eso es lo que quiero…quiero matarlo…-dijo Wens mientras comenzaba a apretar mi cuello más fuerte… y comenzaba a sangrar…

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente… este era mi fin… podía sentir como las uñas de Wens atravesaban mi cuello y como la sangre corría libremente fuera de mi…ese era mi fin definitivamente…

Soul!!!!!!!!!

Esa voz…

Soul!!!!

Era maka… pero que demonios si yo me dejaba morir maka sufriría por mi culpa... ella y solo ella, además Wens la lastimaría… y eso no me lo podría perdonar nunca

Wens… tu-dije mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos…-maldito...Nunca dejare que toques a maka…

Ya muérete de una vez…!!!! –Grito Wens…- muérete!!!

El que se va a morir eres tu….-jale forzosamente de uno de los brazos de Wens y en un movimiento desprendí completamente su brazo derecho… la sangre salía a montones, Wens soltó un aullido de dolor mientras me soltaba de su agarre…

Me gire a ver a maka y me acerque lentamente a ella… la mire a los ojos… y solo pude darle un gracias oculto en mi mirada… la abraza… Wens continuaba tirado en el suelo llorando y gritando…

Vamos maka ahí que irnos…-dije mientras tomaba su mano- ya no podrá hacer nada mas… ya es solo un inútil…

Soul…-dijo maka mientras asentía levemente con su cabeza…

Comenzamos a caminar maka se adelanto a caminar por el pasillo… y volteo a verme… me sonreía levemente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, y en un momento todo cambio… maka tenia una expresión de horror… corrió hacia mi y me empujo… tirándome al suelo…

Que demonios maka!!! Por que…-no pude terminar mi oración,

Wens estaba atravesando el vientre de maka con su brazo izquierdo…maka me miro y me sonrió levemente… después de eso… Wens la tiro al suelo

Maldito!!!!-grite mientras corría hacia maka y la miraba- por...que… maka… por que lo hiciste…

Porque te amo….-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos…- y sin ti no soy nada… -su voz se cortaba… hablaba con dificultada… moría…

Maka!!! Maka!!!! Por favor!! Reacciona!!!! Maka!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite como loco…. Pero no recibía respuesta alguna…-Tu maldito... Wens… por que?

Si no es mía no es de nadie!!!! Me entendiste!!! –dijo Wens dificultosamente… había perdido mucha sangre… y le costaba hablar- Wens te voy a matar!!!

Corrí por el pasillo y llegue hasta donde el estaba lo tome por el cuello y comencé a ahorcarlo de la misma manera que el lo hizo con migo… lleve mi mano derecha hacia su único brazo y jale de el con fuerza sacándolo de su lugar…Wens grito nuevamente.

Eso es por haber abusado de maka!!!! Maldito- atravesé su abdomen y moví mi mano en forma vertical sacando todas y cada una de sus entrañas… y estas caían al piso…-esto es por haber atacado a maka…-apreté su cuello con fuerza…. Y jale de este...la cabeza de Wens volaba por los aires… y caía al suelo manchando todo con su asquerosa sangre…

Camine hacia donde estaba maka… y caí al piso de rodillas… Wens….se llevo lo que mas amaba… el se lo había llevado todo… se había llevado todo… y a todos...

Comenzó a llorar con el cuerpo de maka en mis brazos… estaba solo… nuevamente solo…

Soul-kun- una voz detrás de mi me hizo voltear…

Shinigami-sama…-dije mientras lo miraba con los ojos llorosos…-como es que usted esta aquí….

Pues veras... yo lo se todo…-dijo mientras me miraba profundamente- y dime… que harás con maka…

No puedo hacer nada...Ella ya esta…

Aun no….-interrumpió shinigami sama mientras me miraba- ella aun esta aquí… sabes lo que tienes que hacer… verdad…

Y condenarla al mismo sufrimiento que yo... nunca….

Soul te diré algo…hace cien años encontré a un joven…muriendo, su familia había sido asesinada por su hermano… y tome la decisión mas fuerte de mi vida…y esa fue darle una segunda oportunidad…

Usted…-dije mientras lo miraba-usted...Usted fue…-estaba totalmente atónito…

Así es yo te convertí en vampiro…-dijo shinigami sin dejarme de ver- no podía permitir que murieras si estaba en mis manos salvarte aunque fuera condenándote eternamente lo haría… y la verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho aun con ese pequeño don eres un gran ser humano… y no me digas que no eres un ser humano…porque a pesar de que eres un vampiro eres un humano..mas por el simple hecho de que ames…

Yo…-no sabia que decir… estaba completamente aturdido..

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer… ahora hazlo….

Yo…-mire a maka unos momentos… shinigami sama tenia razón ella aun estaba ahí…ka amaba… tenia que hacerlo….

Maka lo siento mucho…

_Continuara!!!!_

***********************************************************************************

Bueno el final del capitulo 11 al fin!!!! Muahahahaha

Porfavor!!! No me maten por tardarme tanto Dx mas vale tarde que nunca no xD

Además fue mi cumpleaños 0w0 se vale que me tarde!!! xD

xD hehehe. Este capitulo esta oficialmente dedicado a Kuchiki riukia ichi y a Maka-Hime. Lady B-Rabbit… Gracias por darme ánimos…… XD ellas me inspiraron a escribir este capitulo Y a los demás lectores, Gracias, por su apoyo y comentarios siempre es bueno y reconfortante ese tipo de apoyo ^0^

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno Por muchos esperado con ansias…

Por otros…torturados psicológicamente.. xD

Muahahaha Capitulo 12 ¡!!!! Disfrútenlo!!!

***********************************************************************************

Capitulo 12:

Estaba en el pasillo alas afueras de la enfermería, me sentía un vil insecto… el peor ser del universo, he sido tan egoísta…He condenado al ser mas bello del universo...mi universo a una vida de obscuridad eterna…

Yo…-murmure mientras golpeaba la pared con fuerza..-yo…

Soul- dijo una voz detrás de mí…

Shinigami…- dije mientras volteaba a verlo…- que hace aquí…

Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo… que haces tu aquí si maka esta ahí dentro…

Yo… no puedo… no puedo verla…no me atrevo…fui egoísta…hice algo sin pensar en ella,

Soul…-dijo shinigami…

Sabe-interrumpí..- lo mas gracioso de esto es que tanto maka como yo… queríamos tener una familia juntos… ahora lo mas seguro es que ella me odie.. por haberle hecho lo que le hice…en verdad fui egoísta…

Soul, sabes… seria mas egoísta si no la hubieras dejado acompañarte en este camino…Crees que ella hubiera querido verte solo y triste, sumido en ese horrible mundo del que ella misma te salvo… soul hiciste lo correcto hubiera sido mas egoísta no haberla salvado…

Shinigami…usted…

Vamos… ve, entra ella debe de estarte esperando…

Gracias…-dije mirándolo a los ojos…

Y por cierto soul… si no tienes donde quedarte puedes dormir en la enfermería…

Asentí con la cabeza y toque tímidamente ala puerta, después abrí lentamente esta y entre en la habitación…Trague saliva y comencé a caminar hacia la cama…

Ahí estaba ella acostada mirando hacia la ventana… el atardecer…

Sabes…lo gracioso de ver esto es que yo hacia unos minutos estaba muerta…-Me estremecí….-pero… lo que hace que esta pequeña ironía se vuelva grandiosa- maka me miro…- es que tu estas con migo….

Maka… tu… no estas molesta con migo –pregunte mientras me acercaba a la cama

Claro que no…aunque quisiera no puedo estar molesta con tigo- maka me extendió su mano yo la tome por un pequeño impulso…Nos miramos unos momentos y maka continuo-soy muy feliz…

Pero… yo te condene… a una eternidad de obscuridad…

Estar sin ti seria mas obscuridad que cualquier otra cosa… te acompañare a donde sea aunque tu camino sea difícil… yo te acompañare y estaré ahí para ti… seguiré a tu lado por la eternidad iluminando tu vida y tu la mía….

Maka…-murmure no supe en que momento me senté en la cama con maka… pero estaba tan feliz de poder tocarla de sentir su suave piel junto a la mía…. Y para ser sinceros aunque ella estuviera *muerta* su piel era tibia, era cálida, sus ojos eran igual de bellos y sus labios seguían siendo la misma tentación…

Soul- dijo maka mientras me sacaba de mi trance interno- te amo… siempre lo hare…

Maka y yo no besamos apasionadamente durante unos minutos, me posee en cuatro patas sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello, su pecho sus labios… no me cansaba de ella…

Soul-susurro maka entre gemidos-aquí no…

Porque… no hay nadie… shinigami me dijo que podía dormir aquí esta noche…

Pero te aseguro que no así-dijo maka con un tono de burla…

Rechazas este hermoso regalo que te traigo para ti sola…-dije mientras me sacaba la camisa… maka se sonrojo…

Yo no… pero….-maka suspiro…- dios perdóname… pero esto es mas fuerte que yo –murmuro mientras me abrazaba- esta bien Soul Evans… soy toda tuya……

Sonreí pícaramente mientras mis ojos se llenaban con lujuria, esa noche seria fenomenal!!

Continuara…

***********************************************************************************

Muahahahaha ok hasta aquí por el dia de hoy Muahahaha

Algo corto pero igual me gusto ^0^

xD hehehe. Este capitulo esta oficialmente dedicado a Kuchiki riukia ichi y a Maka-Hime. Lady B-Rabbit… Gracias por darme ánimos…… XD ellas me inspiraron a escribir este capitulo Y a los demás lectores, Gracias, por su apoyo y comentarios siempre es bueno y reconfortante ese tipo de apoyo ^0^

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno capitulo 13!!!!

Muahahaha disfrútenlo!!!

**********************************************************************************

Capitulo 13:

Comencé a besar sin pudor alguno el cuello de maka, recorría cada centímetro de su delicada piel con mi boca y mi lengua, mis labios temblaban como locos ante el rose de estos con el aroma de maka… me sentía torpe… y mas que de costumbre, era como si esta vez maka fuera aun mas delicada que cuando la tuve con migo aquella noche, temblaba con el solo hecho de verla…

En un momento maka también comenzó a besar mi cuello, me estremecí era la primera vez que lo hacia… seguí besando su cuello y comencé a bajar lentamente mientras desabrochaba su camisa y besaba mas de su hermoso pecho… en ese momento di gracias por que no tuviera sostén… quite la camisa por completo, y la observe en silencio mientras acariciaba sus pechos con mis manos…

Una extraña sensación embargo mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba sus pechos, la sensación era una sensación tal… era como una necesidad pero ala vez… la sed me invadía… sed y necesidad de ella…

Me detuve y me incorpore para poder calmarme… era extraño, era la primera vez que sentía eso… me sentí torpe…miraba el cuello de maka como tonto, trague saliva mientras trataba de tranquilizarme… no entendía porque me sentía de esa manera… después maka me observo… pude notar como maka se sonrojaba y alejaba su vista de la mía…

Ma...Maka... Sucede algo- pregunte un tanto nervioso- te sientes mal…

No…-susurro maka mientras me miraba de reojo- es que…yo… Soul… tal vez te suene tonto pero… es que… tengo tantas ganas de…yo…-maka se sonrojo aun mas…-yo tengo…sed…

En ese momento lo entendí… maka sentía lo mismo que yo… vaya que era un idiota, ella también tenia las misma sensaciones que las mías… exhale un poco de aire y me sentí mas cómodo… en ese momento me encorve un poco sobre maka y la mire a los ojos…

Maka –le susurre al oído- yo... también ciento lo mismo…- no tuve necesidad de decir nada mas…maka comprendía lo que quería decir…me acerque delicadamente a su cuello y la mordí maka se aferro a mi fuertemente y se tenso poco a poco su cuerpo se soltaba…

Poco a poco la sed disminuía y me sentía mas relajado… bebía de la sangre de maka como un loco desesperado… maka se movía debajo de mi me empujaba débilmente, mientras podía escuchar sus gemidos y entre ellos se podía escapar mi nombre…

Soul…soul… basta… yo no podre controlarme más…- susurro maka mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo…

No respondí, me aferre mas a su cuello y en un giro algo extraño sentí un como mi cuello era mordido, era una leve punción en mi cuello, mis ojos se dilataron me sorprendí al darme cuenta que maka me mordía el cuello…

Solté un pequeño grito pero después me sentía mas calmado… era algo extraño las sensaciones del momento eran extrañas maka bebía de mi sangre ala vez que yo lo hacía con ella… deje de beber su sangre y ella la mía nos vimos ala cara y nos sonrojamos…baje mi mirada lentamente mientras comencé a acaricias y besar sus pechos nuevamente…

Por donde pasaba mis labios manchaba el cuerpo de maka con sangre aunque no me importaba mucho… deseaba tanto eso… maka comenzó a besar mi pecho de la misma forma, manchando de sangre todo mi cuerpo… la desesperación me ganaba estaba tan impaciente… me quite el pantalón y lo deje caer a un lado de la cama desesperado… maka me miraba con un poco de burla en su expresión…

La mire unos momentos con cara de puchero y después suspire…

Que sucede-pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos…

Nada… solo que me da risa…estas un poco ansioso verdad…

Me sonrojo-ba...Baka…-la recosté mientras bajaba sus pantys

Lo vez...ahí esta…- maka sonrió - ya estas apresurándote…

La mire un tanto enojado…pero es que en verdad estaba muy ansioso, me dolía la entre pierna desde el momento en que comencé a beber de su sangre…Rayos me he convertido el un asqueroso ser pervertido, me sonroje y gire mi rostro para que maka no lo notara.

Tonto -maka sonrió- eres un tonto…

Que!!! Yo… tonto... como te atreves – pero me calle, maka juntaba nuestros labios en un tierno beso… Y después nos separamos…

No seas tontito… estoy bromeando…-maka me abrazo…-Vamos… Soul… puedes hacerlo…deseo tanto esto…

Moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación….Abrase a maka fuertemente y comencé a introducir mi miembro dentro de ella, maka se aferro a mi fuertemente y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda… esa sensación era como la primera vez…

Una vez dentro maka se arqueo un poco y junto su cuerpo al mió, comencé a mover mi cadera lentamente, mientras maka solo gemía ahogadamente y mordía su labio inferior…poco a poco las embestidas comenzaban a ser mas rápidas… esta vez maka se movía al compás con migo…

Nuestros labios solo podían escapar el nombre del otro… entre gadeos… y fatiga, estaba llegando al limite, sentía tocar el cielo junto con maka… poco a poco podía sentir como me venia dentro de ella

Soul....-la escuche gemir antes de llegar al clímax…-Te amo…-y finalmente sucedió…lo que tenia que suceder...Llegamos al orgasmo juntos…

Me tumbe a lado de maka mientras jadeaba fuertemente y la abrazaba mientras jugaba con sus cabellos sueltos y ella revolvía los míos…

Soul… -murmuro mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho- yo… no quiero estar lejos de ti…. Nunca mas…

Y eso no sucederá…estaremos juntos por siempre…o hasta que amanezca… y tenga que salir por la ventana para que shinigami no nos encuentre así…

Maka sonrió… y me abraso fuertemente… yo correspondí el abrazo… espero nunca mas tener que separarme de ella…

Estos sentimientos…estos pensamientos… esto es lo que maka provoca en mí… esto es….

_Soul…. Esto es amor eterno…._

****************************

Vamos!!!!!!-se escucha decir alo lejos una pequeña voz…-Apresúrate papa!!!!!

Ya voy…-contesto – Alice y esa desesperación…

Waaaaa papa!!!! Solo camina!!!!.... y luego preguntas porque mama te golpea!!!!

Ella no me golpea!!!!-contesto mientras miro con desaprobación a mi "adorable hija"

Que acaso no te interesa mama!!!....-dice alice mientras se detiene a verme….

Alice-me detengo junto a ella-escucha tal vez no se el padre que esperas..pero nunca pongas en duda el amor que siento por tu madre…-dije mientras acariciaba los pequeños cabellos albinos de mi hija

Lo siento papa esa no era mi intención…-decía alice mientras me miraba…

No te preocupes…anda corre ya casi llegamos a la casa…

Si papa…

Alice corrió hacia el patio delantero de aquella gran casa y corría directamente a una pequeña mese de jardín en la cual una mujer con un vestido largo y blanco se encontraba leyendo… sus cabellos rubios odiaban en el viento mientras acariciaba la blanca cabeza de nuestra pequeña hija…

Papa ven rápido-dijo alice mientras me jalaba del brazo…- mira siente –dijo mientras colocaba mi mano en el abultado vientre de su madre…

Cerré mis ojos y espere con calma pude sentir como aquel pequeño ser se movía dentro de la mujer mas bella del mundo… solo ella podía darle vida a mi vida…solo maka…

Alice ve adentro ahora vamos….-dijo maka mientras me tomaba de la mano…

Claro…-dijo alice mientras corría hacia la casa…

Soul…-murmuro maka mientras me miraba-

Dime- conteste mientras la miraba

Gracias…por no dejarme nunca y quedarte con migo…

Tss… no seas tontita, nunca te dejare eres la mujer que mas amo… y además… la madre de mis hijos…

Soul…

Maka…

Nos besamos frente a esa pequeña puesta de soul que pegaba en la entrada de la casa… nunca me arrepentiría de todo lo que hice por ella… nunca me arrepntiria de amarla… nunca me volvería arrepentir de mi mismo…. Ya que ella era como yo… una bella mujer sedientas de solo una cosa… de mi… y yo solo un joven vampiro sediento de ella…De maka…

Mi único amor…..

Fin

***********************************************************************************

Bueno al fin el capitulo final de mi fic….

Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo… nos vemos luego!!!!!

Y recuerden el amor existe para todos… no importa lo que seamos…

xD hehehe. Este capitulo esta oficialmente dedicado a Kuchiki riukia ichi y a Maka-Hime. Lady B-Rabbit… Gracias por darme ánimos…… XD ellas me inspiraron a escribir este capitulo Y a los demás lectores, Gracias, por su apoyo y comentarios siempre es bueno y reconfortante ese tipo de apoyo ^0^

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


End file.
